Fix You
by GalnKay
Summary: Draco is distressed. Surprisingly, he finds comfort in a Gryffindor. Set: 6th Year.


_Tears stream down your face._

_And I will try...to Fix You._

"What in the world?" Hermione Granger mumbled angrily, slamming the old dusty book in which she had previously been so enthralled. The weather outside was rainy, with the occasional crack of lightning or roll of thunder. In other words, a perfect day to curl up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a nice thick book.

Which is exactly what she had been doing, until she was so rudely interrupted by a crashing noise coming from down stairs.

Hermione pulled on her red silk night coat, and lay the book gently onto her bed. She ran down the winding staircase, mumbling irritably under her breath, her wild curls bouncing jovially behind her as she walked. She looked around the common room, searching for the source of the noise, with no prevail. Growling, she ascended the stairwell on the opposite side of the room which led to the quarters of a certain Draco Malfoy.

During the summer before sixth year, Hermione had been at the Burrow's breakfast table, crunching on some toast, when she received her letter awarding her the position of Head Girl. Her joy soon mellowed, however, upon discovering that Draco Malfoy had been appointed Head Boy. Impossibly, her mild irritation of this news soon became quivering anger when she received information telling her that she would have to live with Mr. Malfoy. In separate rooms of course, but live together all the same. She had angrily dragged her trunks up to the Head's Common Room, scowling as her arch-nemesis sprawled out over the couch, lighting a fire in the hearth with a flick of his wand.

And now, he was in his room, doing Merlin knows what. Probably vandalizing school property, she thought bitterly. Hermione stormed into his room, ready to hand out a well-deserved detention, when she was welcomed with the sound of broken glass. As she gave the room a once-over, her mouth fell open in shock to see that his sleeping quarters were completely and utterly destroyed. Slytherin green drapes were slashed and falling from the curtain rod, light streaming in through the gashes in the fabric. The bed was lopsided, as a leg had been kicked in, and the sheets were all in a pile on the floor. All of his clothes and personal items were in the floor, for his trunks were sitting on their sides. She shook her head, taking in the fact that Malfoy was nowhere to be found. But another bang was enough to turn her head towards the open door of the bathroom.

She rushed through to door to find Malfoy on his hands and knees, sobbing and dry-heaving on the cold marble floor. His wand was clutched in his shaking hands, and his entire body was trembling uncontrollably. Hermione crouched low to the ground taking heed of the puddles of blood and sick around her feet.

"Malfoy?" she whispered. He looked up at her, his usually intelligent eyes were eerily hollow. He gave a deep shuddering breath.

"Get out, Granger." he barked, his voice hoarse. His hair was plastered to his forehead with beads of glistening sweat. She tilted her head at him.

"No, let me help." she said softly, grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe the mess from the tiled floor. Draco grabbed her hand. His larger hand was sweaty, his knuckles white. Hermione was still for a moment, looking at him warily.

"Go." he whispered. Hermione glanced at the wand in his other hand, and she made to reach for it. He pulled it away from her reach, snarling at her. She sighed.

"Please, Draco, quit it. Don't be stupid; give me the wand."

"What the hell are you trying to do, Granger?" he spat. "Just fuck off."

"Look, I know you've never been fond of me, but...you look distressed..." she offered. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, leave."

"Do you need to talk, Draco? I'm a good listener, and I'll do my best to help." she said, genuinely wanting to help her long time enemy. Draco looked at her with a mix of confusion and awe written across his pale, sweaty face. This girl, who hated him, was holding her hand out to him.

He could easily tell her and lift a burden from his chest, a dark burden, a secret, evil, twisted burden, placed on him by his family and his Lord. He grimaced, she would probably run off and tell Potter.

But something in her big, brown eyes were telling him that she was going to listen and keep her mouth shut. He pondered her for a moment, before promptly hurling the contents of his stomach onto the floor again. Hermione didn't jump up or look disgusted. She simply reached over and grabbed a washcloth, wet it with cool water, and began to wipe his forehead in a very maternal fashion. After he stopped shaking, he looked up at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Granger?"

"Because, something must really be wrong."

"Something _is _wrong." he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'll listen."

"You cannot tell this to anyone, do you hear me? I'm not sure why I'm even telling you."

"Draco...if you don't want to tell me, I won't mind." she said, smiling warmly.

"Voldemort wants me to kill Dumbledore." Draco blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Draco grabbed her small wrists in his large hands.

"You can't say a word."

"I-I know. I promised." she said slowly, nodding. "Are you going to do it?"

"I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. Granger, look at my left arm." he commanded. Hermione frowned and pulled back the left sleeve of his robe. She didn't say anything when she saw the Mark that was there. She looked at him hesitantly. He shook it off.

"I don't want to be one." he mumbled. "I don't want this."

"I know." she said, so softly, he could barely hear her. "When?"

"Two nights from now." he said, his voice full of worry. Hermione stroked his hair back tenderly, suddenly sympathetic for the boy in front of her. He sighed.

"You really cannot tell a soul. If you do, we're both dead."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where did this come from? I don't know. I know it's not good, but oh well. I know that Draco is terribly out of character, but OH WELL(:**

**Anyways, review if you want!**

**KAY(:**


End file.
